sharethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginaldo Pedrosso
Reginaldo "Naldo" Pedrosso, also known as Black Mamba, is a superhero on TB Comics. He débuts in Black Mamba #1, on January 27th, 2019. Reginaldo Pedrosso was a fisherman who accidentally ended up in Ilha da Queimada Grande, the island with the deadliest snakes in the world. After being biten by one, he gains superpowers, including breathing lethal poison, talking with snakes and hypnotize people. Biography Early life Reginaldo Pedrosso Melo was born in Mar Profundo, Brazil, on May 18th, 1990. His parents were Augusto Pedrosso, a local fisherman, and to Maiara Pinto, an art teacher. His mother and him went into bankruptcy after his father's unexpected death at sea. One day, he was beaten up by bullies, but Regi gained courage to beat them up himself instead. He was expelled from school that day, and his mother finished his education at home (Black Mamba #1) Incident in Snake Island Reginaldo eventually became a fisherman, just like his father, and began working for Sullivan, Inc., a local fishing company, run by his ex-girlfriend Paloma Ferreira. When the sky got dark, his boat sinked and he woke up in Ilha da Queimada Grande, also known as Snake Island. It didn't pass much time until a snake bit him, and he passed out. He woke up with yellow eyes and taller. When another snake tried to bit him, he made her stop just by talking to her. The snakes of the island then gathered around him and led him to a lighthouse. He settled there, only eating fishes. In 2015, five years after the accident, Paloma managed to find the island after Reginaldo set the lighthouse on. She herself went on an expedition to the island and found him there. The snakes didn't attack Paloma, and instead, they led her to Reginaldo, where they reunited. The two ex-lovers shared a kiss before Paloma tried to get Reginaldo leave the island, but he refused to. Paloma then went back to Mar Profundo and her friends soon spread the news of Reginaldo being alive and a hermit in the island (Black Mamba #1) 2 months later, Paloma returns with Reginaldo's mother, Maiara. Together they convince him to return. During the trip, they shave him and he takes a bath in Paloma's luxury yatch. Maiara and Paloma notice how changed he is now, and Maiara tells him she's married Paloma's father, Douglas. Paloma's and Reginaldo's relationship takes a 180° turn. Paloma then teaches him how to read and write, helps him speak better and more. Upon their arrival to Mar Profundo, reporters receive Reginaldo like a star. He's taken to the hospital and studied there by government agents, and take a sample of his blood. General Antunes interrogates him and finds out about his powers. He's ilegally taken to a laboratory in Rio de Janeiro, and studied there by scientists. He's locked in a high-security cage, and his hypnosis powers don't work there. A year later, an electric cut happens in Rio de Janeiro which allows Reginaldo to escape. As he escapes, he meets a thief called Alessandra, who introduces her to her gang of antiheroes, The Caiman Crew''(Black Mamba #2)''